


By the Window

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forehead Touching, Loud Sex, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Pullstring Kink, Wing Kink, han solo reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz and Jessie absolutely loved the time they got to spend alone together, usually outside of Bonnie’s room.





	By the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz and Jessie having sex somewhere in Bonnie's house. Possibly a closet, in the living room by the couch, etc. Doesn't matter where in the house as long as they are in love and having fun.
> 
> Bonus Points If:
> 
> -Buzz and Jessie's moaning is so loud that they almost get caught by one of the other toys.
> 
> -Jessie begs for Buzz to go harder as she reaches her big "O".
> 
> -Pull String/Wing Kink is involved."

Buzz and Jessie absolutely loved the time they got to spend alone together, usually outside of Bonnie’s room, because with approximately a dozen and a half fellow toys also sharing space with them, it was hard to find an uninterrupted and hidden space where they could be together and be able to be as loud as they wanted. They found that that Jessie liked to be loud, and, eventually, Buzz found that he did too.

When they left the room, they did not announce their departure; simply slipping out together.

“Nachos?” Buzz asked as they walked out of the room.

Jessie nodded. She looked around to check if anyone was in earshot – no one was.

“It’s okay, Buzz; you can call it what it is,” Jessie whispered, her fingers intertwining with Buzz’s fingers. “Makin’ love.” She lifted their hands together and kissed them.

He gave her a little growl under his breath.

“Where do you wanna go?” Buzz asked.

“There’s a spot on the floor in the space between the large window in the living room and the couch that has the right amount of light on that area of the floor. How about there?” Jessie said with a smile.

“It does sound like a great setting,” Buzz replied, as they walked together to the living room.

 

 

“Here?” Buzz asked when they reached the spot she had mentioned. It did have the perfect amount of light right on the carpet, especially with the slightly drawn sheer curtains.

She smiled at him and nodded. She gently pried her hand from Buzz’s hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and faced him. 

He purposefully put his hands around her waist, taking care not to touch her belt. 

“Do you like this spot?” Jessie asked. 

“Mm, I do,” Buzz said. One hand cupped her lower back; he pushed her closer to him. 

She leaned down, so that their foreheads met and then their lips met for a brief moment. She grinned and he felt the grin against his face, before she moved on to his chin. She kissed his chin, her lips touching his chin spiral. He picked his chin up to allow her better access, and one graceful cowgirl hand cupped his lower chin as she kissed his chin multiple times, sometimes gently and sometimes furiously. She kissed his chin upwards and upwards until she reached his mouth again and a moan of enjoyment Buzz nearly emitted died in Jessie’s mouth. 

When they finally pulled away after a few moments, Jessie smiled at him, still cupping his chin and said, “More foreplay?” 

“You know how much I like that,” Buzz said with a wink. “Makes me more enthusiastic for later.”

She bit her lip. “I know,” Jessie said. “And I love it.”

“From the sounds you make, I’d imagine so.”

She pulled away slowly and walked around him in a half circle. When she reached his backside, she pressed up against him – her front against his jetpack, kissed his neck numerous times with an open mouth and her hands traveled over his shoulders to caress his chest, brushing just so lightly against his buttons. She put her lips against his ear and said, “From the sounds _you_ make, I would also imagine so.” She cleared her throat politely before imitating him, “Oh, uhh, Jess, just like that, right there, ohh. Don’t stop. Yesss.” 

Buzz sucked in a breath. 

She massaged his chest a little more, a finger trailing across his nameplate, and nearly touching his wing button before he shook his head no. 

“Not just yet, huh?” Jessie said. “Saving that for the actual event, hmm?” 

“Yes,” Buzz said. 

She kissed his ear a few times, pulling her hands away from his chest before setting them on Buzz’s hips. One hand set itself on his plastic groin, gently rubbing it. 

She felt him thrust against her hand a couple of times as she rubbed him.

He whispered a lust-filled ejaculation of “Jessie!” accompanied by a whimper. 

“Just like that?” she whispered as she kissed the back of his head. 

He closed his eyes and thrust against her hand again, gasping. She took that as confirmation.

He felt disappointed when she withdrew her hands and he no longer felt her body up against his back side. He didn’t move from his spot, allowing the last bits of pleasure from the brief actions to go through him before they finally dissipated away not long after she withdrew. He opened his eyes to see her in front of him, smiling— nay, grinning at him. She waved a hand at him and he just _knew_ , even though he had no physical evidence— that had been the hand that she had just rubbed him with. 

He reached out his own hand to her and she took it, and he pulled her close to him, and he kissed her, slowly, and he gently pulled her to the floor, so that they both were kneeling as they kissed, their lips parting briefly from another before diving in for another kiss. And they continued to hold hands.

“I love you,” Buzz whispered, when their lips parted again and they took a moment to breathe, his forehead touching her forehead. 

“I know,” Jessie whispered. 

Buzz almost chuckled. “You’re not Han Solo, Jess,” he whispered.

She kissed him again, a phantom of a grin on her face. “I love you,” Jessie whispered, when they parted again.

“I need you,” Buzz murmured, before he buried his lips against the cloth fabric of her shoulder and she sighed as she felt his lips and teeth lightly close against her fabric. Not enough to leave a mark, but so that she could feel him. 

“Want or need?” Jessie asked.

“Both,” Buzz said, his voice muffled against her shirt.

She gently let go of his hands but aside from that did not pull away. 

He placed both his hands on her so that his hands touched her belt, and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her numerous times.

“Mmm, yes,” Jessie murmured. 

She picked up one of her arms and gently pulled her hat off her head, laying it carefully on the carpet. 

He pulled his head away from her shoulder and neck and said, “Turn around.”

“Hmm?” 

“Pull-string,” Buzz said. 

“Oh, yes, that would be nice for today,” Jessie said with a smile. 

“It always is,” Buzz whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her, biting her gently on her upper lip. She moaned into his mouth as he did this. 

When he pulled away, he added, “I love what pulling your string does to you.”

“Turns you on, huh?” Jessie said, patting him on his chest, brushing his wing button and he stiffened at the touch. 

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t.”

“Afterwards, we can make love, right?” Jessie asked, whispering into his ear, her hands roaming the space ranger’s body.

“Why do you think we’re here, Jessie?” Buzz said with a smile. “Now turn around.” 

She nuzzled against his face for a moment, kissing his nose and then sat down, her back to him. He pulled himself to a sitting position, slightly behind her before gently pushing her braid over her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed her back slowly and softly, his hands gently rubbing her back, up and down, and even in circles. She pushed her back towards him, urging him on. 

He took hold of her ring and she gasped loudly as she felt his fingers move around on the ring as if he was typing on a keyboard – not too fast, not too slow, but as Goldilocks would want – just right.

“Mmm, Buzz,” she murmured. 

“Like that?” Buzz asked into her ear. Next, he proceeded to hold it with one hand (the other hand on her shoulder, holding her firmly), and pulled it out, slowly.

She moaned. He saw that she wrapped her arms around herself and tilted her head back. Unable to see her face, he assumed she had her eyes shut in pleasure.

She felt so warm in her stuffing, mostly in her chest and abdomen – where her pull-string voice box was located. 

She murmured in pleasure when she felt him let the ring retract back; and when he pulled it further out, she gasped, repeatedly. He let go of her shoulder and whilst it was still pulled out, he stroked it with a few fingers and kissed the string. 

Her teeth grazed her lower lip as she attempted to bite her lip to stop a loud moan from escaping: she failed and she moaned “Ohh, mmm, Buzz!”

He held onto the string, pulling it out bit by bit, occasionally stopping. She moaned occasionally, while he did that. 

“I hope I hear you say my name like that later on,” Buzz whispered. 

“You don’t have to pull it out all the way, Buzz,” she murmured, she turned so that she could look at him, still holding onto a part of her. 

“Now?” Buzz asked. 

She scooted closer to him and kissed him. 

“Mmm, yes, I want _and_ need you,” Jessie said, she put her forehead against his own again. 

One hand holding onto her pull-string, the other hand lay against her lower back, he pushed forward, kissing her passionately, her body relaxing and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and together, they laid down on the carpet together, Buzz on top of her. 

He slowly let her pull-string retract, causing a moan and for her to arch her back, before setting both hands flat on the floor. He then paused.

“I hope I’m not being too forward. Did you want to be on top?” Buzz asked, when he pulled away from kissing her. 

She responded by finally pressing down hard on his wing button and he gasped as his wings came open dramatically.

“I was on top the last time we were together,” Jessie whispered. “Your turn, Buzz.”

She lifted her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him down on top of her, so that their groins met and they felt that magical spark that promoted them coming together in sexual union. 

He took a moment to enjoy the setting: the sun giving the right amount of light without getting too much in their faces, the look on her face as she looked up at him – smiling and loving. It felt beautiful and it was. He placed his hands on her hips, his larger and heavier plastic body against her smaller and thinner cloth body, and leaned down to kiss her and she responded.

He begun to thrust against her and she sighed happily, pushing back against him. 

One of his hands gently roamed over her body as he pushed against her slowly and he gave a groan of deep, abiding pleasure when he felt her hand touch him on his wings. Not stopping his actions of thrusting against her, he moaned against her ear, as she held onto the right wing and caressed it.

“Yes, Jessie, just _like_ that,” Buzz murmured, as he thrust against her heavily, moaning. 

She moaned louder, rubbing his wing, bucking up against him, kissing his face. 

 

 

Dolly had asked Buttercup to check on the toys that weren’t in Bonnie’s room, which as far as he knew was only Trixie, Rex, Buzz, and Jessie. He had gone into the kitchen to see Rex and Trixie playing a game on the computer and to see the family cat lounging on the cat bed. He gave a nod to the cat who gave a very low meow in response. He wasn’t sure where the others were but as he walked through the hallway and passed by the entrance of the living room, he clearly heard something, and it was very loud, both in terms of just sounds and words:

“Buzz, oh! Ohh. No, don’t stop, I’m not there yet,” the voice that was very clearly Jessie’s said. “Keep going, ohh, yes. Mmm.”

“The other wing, Jessie, stroke it. Mm, oh, ohh, yes. Like that,” Buzz’s voice said. 

He had stopped to listen, and when he heard both of them moan again, he cringed, feeling that he was intruding on something and quickly walked past the room. He was not about to interrupt them. It just seemed rude. Joke about it with Hamm, maybe. 

 

 

Jessie was so _close_. She felt like her stuffing was about to explode – even though, rationally, she knew that was not going to happen – it just felt like it. 

“Buzz, harder,” she whispered. She held onto his waist. “Please, harder.”

“What?” he asked, as he continued to thrust at the same pace he had been going for a while. 

She whimpered. 

“Go harder, Buzz,” she said. She moaned, and she pushed herself upwards against him. “I need it. As hard as possible. Oh, oh.”

He realized looking at her that she was so close, and that he could feel that he was getting there too. She was squirming and biting her lip and pushing against him and holding onto him as tight as she could.

“Okay, its okay,” Buzz whispered, heavily breathing, one hand caressing her comfortingly. He took a deep breath, leaned into her, and thrust as hard as he could muster, hearing the creaking of his joints, and continued to thrust like that against the cowgirl. 

“YES, like that, don’t stop!!” she cried out. 

“You feel so good, cowgirl!” he shouted out. 

The feel of his plastic hitting her cloth as hard as the space toy could was an incredible feeling for the cowgirl, as she moaned and moaned and the occasional “Buzz!” was uttered from her, making her get even _closer_ …

“Oh, almost there! Keep going!” Jessie exclaimed. 

Finally, Buzz’s actions were not in vain, as he felt her legs relax against him and drop from their positions, and just as he gave one last hard thrust, they both reached that goal together—

Shuddering against him, Jessie cried out with a loud moan, “Buzz!” 

Buzz shuddered as well, moaning just as loudly, “Jess _ie!_ ”

They shuddered together for at least a minute as they rode the climax out together, gasping, heavily breathing, and looking at each other in the eyes. Buzz could have sworn that Jessie’s cheeks were brighter at this very moment. 

Looking at each other was powerful for them, as it made the experience they just had even better. He wanted nothing more than to look into her beautiful green eyes forever, just like this. He wagered she would feel the same way. 

He jumped against her in surprise when he felt his wings retract in. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay,” she whispered, touching his face. “I just pressed your wing button. Shh.”

He took a deep breath, and caressed her face, leaning down to kiss her softly, before slowly flipping off of her, so that he now lay next to her. 

He felt the soft cowgirl cuddle close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she placed a single hand on his chest. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Wonderful,” Jessie said. “And fun!” 

“I concur,” Buzz replied, before adding, “You okay?” He reached over and caressed her forehead, brushing against her yarn hair. 

She nuzzled into him. “I’m great. Are you okay?”

“I feel really connected with you right now, so, yes,” Buzz said.

“Aww, Buzz,” Jessie whispered. “I feel the same way, babe.”

“I love doing that with you,” Buzz whispered. 

Jessie produced a soft moan and yawned. “Mmm. I do too.”

“We should probably get back to Bonnie’s room, soon,” Buzz said. “Woody might pitch a fit if we’re not back before she gets home.”

Jessie chuckled before saying, “I think I can hear the computer on, so we should probably get our dinosaur friends on the way.”


End file.
